


Camping Trip

by Chibi_Mochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Camping, Confessions, Dorks, Fluff, IwaOi Week, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Mochi/pseuds/Chibi_Mochi
Summary: "Iwa-chan, have you seen my alien boxers?" Oikawa asked, making Iwaizumi's eyes grow wide. He immediately sat up and held his phone in his ear."How the fuck am I supposed to know where that is?" Iwaizumi asked as he pulled open his drawer."I found your Godzilla one in my drawer," Oikawa answered. Iwaizumi could hear rustling and shift on the other line, and he was guessing Oikawa was rummaging through his stuff to prepare for the camping trip as well.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of IwaOi week 2020  
> Prompt: Alien and Godzilla & Confession

Iwaizumi and Oikawa are like peas in a pod, they've always been together, and it made it impossible for them to imagine life without the other. Sleepovers and sharing everything has always been something that they've done that Iwaizumi never noticed how Oikawa's possessions had outnumbered his belongings until he needed to pack for a class trip.

Iwaizumi was packing his essentials for their class camping trip when he noticed that he was missing a few essentials. He couldn't find his grey windbreaker, Godzilla patterned socks, his black wooly hat, his military green sleeping bag, Godzilla pillow, and Godzilla slippers. He continued to search his room, but instead of finding what he needed, he found Oikawa's belongings.

Iwaizumi saw Oikawa's hideous alien patterned sweatshirt, his spaceship cap, his alien costume last Halloween, his lime green toothbrush, and his skincare products. Iwaizumi stared at his closet when he realized that most of the clothes there weren't even his, but Oikawa's. He closed his closet and sat on his bed to call the brunette. But his best friend had beaten him to it because the moment he held his phone, Oikawa's yahoo (a custom ringtone the setter himself had set for Iwaizumi's phone) filled the room, and his caller ID was displayed on his screen.

"What?" Iwaizumi asked as he answers the call. He lets himself plop on his bed, arms sprawled on his bed as he stares at the ceiling while his phone rests beside his ear.

"Iwa-chan, have you seen my alien boxers?" Oikawa asked, making Iwaizumi's eyes grow wide. He immediately sat up and held his phone in his ear.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know where that is?" Iwaizumi asked as he pulled open his drawer.

"I found your Godzilla one in my drawer," Oikawa answered. Iwaizumi could hear rustling on the other line, and he was guessing Oikawa was rummaging through his stuff to prepare for the camping trip as well.

"Oh, I have your alien boxers here. You want it?" Iwaizumi asked as he pulls out the boxers from his closet. "It looks revolting,"

"What? Your Godzilla boxers are worse. It's unsightly. FYI, aliens are better than Godzilla. Also, yes, of course, I want it. Why? Are you going to wear it?" Oikawa retorted. Iwaizumi could imagine the curly-haired brunette pouting at the other end of the line as he says those words to him, and it made him chuckle.

"As if I'd wear them, they're horrible. Anyway, I'm coming over to give you back your belongings. They're making my room look ugly," Iwaizumi said as he takes out his duffle bag and stuffs all of Oikawa's things there.

He heard Oikawa release an offended gasp, which made him roll his eyes, "I'm hanging up. I still need to stuff everything in my duffle bag,"

Iwaizumi heard Oikawa whine, but he decided to end the call. He'll just talk to him at their house. He arrived at the Oikawa household and was immediately welcomed by Mrs. Oikawa, who told him that her son was in the room. Iwaizumi greeted her and nodded before climbing up the stairs to his best friend's room. He opened the door and immediately saw Oikawa standing in the middle of his room with clothes scattered on the floor.

"Let me see my things," Oikawa said the moment he turned around and saw Iwaizumi with his duffle bag.

"Here," Iwaizumi said and gave Oikawa his bag. He could see how Oikawa's eyes shone the moment he saw all of his belongings.

"My aliens, thank goodness, I thought I was going to have a heart attack seeing all of your Godzillas in my room," Oikawa said as he empties the bag.

"I was the one who was about to die from all the alien in my room. I have a few possessions here too, right?" Iwaizumi asked as he sits on Oikawa's bed, his eyes watching how Oikawa picks up his scattered clothes and carefully fold them.

"Yeah, I put everything in the second drawer," Oikawa answered without looking at him.

They started bantering as they take what's theirs. Even when Oikawa was preparing his bag for the camping trip the next day, they still found themselves bantering endlessly and roughhousing from time to time.

"Are you going to sleep here tonight?" Oikawa asked and turning his head to look at Iwaizumi, who was staring at the ceiling after. They just finished what they needed to do, and they were currently lying on the brunette's bed.

"I can't. I still need to finish packing," Iwaizumi answered and sat up. He slung the duffle bag over his shoulder and walked towards the door when Oikawa grabbed him and said, "let me tell mom I'm sleeping over at yours tonight,"

Iwaizumi wanted to retaliate, but Oikawa was already gone, so he decided to walk down the stairs and wait for him by the door. He watched as the brunette gives him a thumbs up before running to his room and coming out with a duffle bag and a backpack.

"We're leaving!" Oikawa announced, and they walked out the door.

They went back to the Iwaizumi household with Oikawa filling the silence with his rambling as they walk there, and once they arrived, they had dinner and went to Iwaizumi's room. Oikawa laid on Iwaizumi's bed with his face buried in Iwaizumi's pillow while the other packed everything he needed for their trip the next day.

"I'm going to sleep," Oikawa announced. Iwaizumi hummed and let his brunette drift off to slumber as he prepares.

The next day came, and they rode the bus to Fukiagekogen Camping Ground in Osaki. The first day was spent with them traveling there and unpacking, and the night was spent with them gathering around a campfire sharing horror stories.

"Oi, don't come too close, dumbass," Iwaizumi said and elbowed Oikawa, who was snuggling close to him.

"We literally slept on the same bed last night. What's your problem now?" Oikawa asked and moved his sleeping bag closer to Iwaizumi. The latter sighed when he felt Oikawa trembling in fear beside him.

"You watch those alien movies with disgusting salivas and weird-looking bodies, but you can't even sleep after hearing childish horror stories," Iwaizumi said and rolled his eyes.

"They were creepy, okay? Also, we're out in the wilderness, hello? Aren't you creeped out by the eerie sounds coming from outside?" Oikawa asked as he moves closer and closer.

"What? The crickets?" Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa frowned, and it made Iwaizumi want to tease him, so he smirks and decided to scare his best friend.

"Oi, can you see that?" Iwaizumi asked, with fake fear in his voice and his eyes a little bit wider.

"Iwa-chan, that's not funny," Oikawa said and got out of his sleeping bag to force himself into Iwaizumi's.

The spiker lets the setter frantically force this body into the sleeping bag. When Oikawa was close to successfully getting in, Iwaizumi screamed then grabbed Oikawa's shoulder to shook him, making the setter shriek in fear before slapping his best friend's arms.

"Iwa-chan! I told you it's not funny!" Oikawa whined with one hand tightly gripping his shirt while Iwaizumi clutches his stomach in laughter.

"You should've seen your face," Iwaizumi wheezed in between laughs. Oikawa frowned and slips into Iwaizumi's sleeping bag with his back turned towards his best friend.

"Hmp, I'm not talking to you tomorrow. Good night!" Oikawa said, making Iwaizumi roll his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Iwaizumi apologized, but Oikawa never responded, so he wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist and pulled him closer to his chest as he hums. It's something Iwaizumi would do whenever Oikawa got mad at him when they were kids, and it became a habit for him to continue doing it until now that they're teens.

"You're forgiven," He heard Oikawa whisper, and it made him chuckle.

"Thank you for your forgiveness, Oikawa-same," Iwaizumi joked, making Oikawa chuckle.

"Shut up," Oikawa muttered and turned around to wrap his arms around Iwaizumi's as they slowly drift off to sleep.

Iwaizumi woke up the next day and found out that Oikawa wasn't beside him anymore. Iwaizumi frowned and walked out of the tent only to see Oikawa sitting beside Hanamaki on one of the tables with cups in front of them. Iwaizumi scanned the area and saw that Matsukawa was getting his own drink by the campfire and decided to walk up to him.

"Hey," Iwaizumi said when he was finally beside Matsukawa. The middle blocker nodded and handed him a cup.

"Say, do you always hug Oikawa at night?" Matsukawa asked out of nowhere. Iwaizumi turned to him with furrowed brows as he asks, "how do you know that?"

"I went by your tent with Hanamaki to play a prank on you this morning, but we saw you cuddling," Matsukawa answered without throwing Iwizumi a glance.

"Yeah, we do that," Iwaizumi answered as he fills his cup with hot choco.

Matsukawa hummed, "are you guys dating?"

Iwaizumi turned to him with eyes wide open and brows furrowed, "no, it's just something we did as kids. It's how I apologize to him. Don't you do that to Makki?"

Matsukawa shook his head, "no, actually no one else does that except you guys. It's not what best friends do," he said and walked away.

Iwaizumi was stunned. He didn't know what to do. He never thought of Oikawa as someone more than a best friend. But after what Matsukawa said, Iwaizumi couldn't help but look at Oikawa differently as he realizes that Matsukawa was right. Normal best friends don't do what they do.

Iwaizumi continued to reflect on what Matsukawa told him. He didn't want to rush into thinking that he has feelings for Oikawa. He wanted to make sure, and the more days pass, the more Iwaizumi assesses their relationship, the more Iwaizumi notices the difference in how he reacts to everyone and Oikawa. He noticed how Oikawa's the only person to make his heart beat erratically, how he's the only one who can make Iwaizumi care for him like crazy, how his eyes were glued to Oikawa no matter what he was doing, and how he's the only one Iwaizumi would think and talk about all the time. Iwaizumi noticed how entranced he was with Oikawa and when the final night came, the spiker asked his setter to go with him beside the river.

They were sitting on one of the chopped wood in silence, neither of them spoke, and the only sound they could hear was the running water.

"Iwa-chan, why did you ask me to come here?" Oikawa asked, his head thrown back and eyes locked on the moon.

Iwaizumi turned to him and saw how beautiful he looked under the moonlight, "do you think we're just best friends?" he asked. He wanted to confess, but he needed to know what Oikawa thought of their relationship before telling him about his feelings. It sounded cowardly for Iwaizumi to ask first, but he didn't want to lose his friendship with the man beside him.

Oikawa hummed, eyes moving to look at Iwaizumi, "no,"

Neither of them spoke after that, but their hands moved to intertwine with each other, and they felt like something has changed between them. Neither confessed, and the three words weren't spoken. But the way their fingers were interlaced together, the way their lips found the other's, and the way they snuggled together in Iwaizumi's sleeping bag served as a silent confession. And ever since that night, Iwaizumi and Oikawa would find themselves walking to school together with their hands intertwined.

Iwaizumi was fine with it, but he wanted to say the words. He wanted to tell Oikawa he loves him, so after their volleyball practice, Iwaizumi spiked a volleyball at the back of Oikawa's head with a sticky note saying,

"I love you, Tooru,"


End file.
